Scions of Hell
The Scions of Hell are a collection of satanic worshipers from original Earth in the OldVerse that somehow managed to travel to the NewVerse with their own ship. They are religious zealots that use the Cosmetica Machine to transform into different demons from different series that involve demons who AREN'T related to the Forces of Chaos from Warhammer 40,000 because they view them as pretenders along with some from Warcraft. They expand and conquer everything in their path as they feast on fabricated souls for energy and gain more power. There is no reasoning with them as they kill, plunder, and feast on many worlds that they conquer. History The Scions of Hell were originally a bunch of satanic cultist from Earth that use the Cosmetica Machine to transform into demons in order to get closer to their dark master...or masters since the lore of hell is a bit...complicated. Yet they are smaller in number with only a small number of them able to use the Cosmetica Machine. However, a secret organization from the Catholic Church was sent to wipe-out as many of them as they can in secret. This includes not only adults, but also children as well. Whatever was left went into hiding until someone came across the secret e-mails with ship designs and location of the tear. All the satanic cultists decided to use this to flee from their oppressors and make their way to find some new home. However, they decided to use the ships to travel to lay in wait while finding their own government. So, they spent their days raiding, pillaging, and devouring fabri-souls to increase their power. These raids are called, the Condemned Crusades. These "crusades" are meant to increase their control and dominance over many different systems while transforming them into hellish worlds filled with demons and horrible visages that will cause many people to run in fear. There were many of these crusades even with the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly trying to stop them. Despite the setbacks, the Scions of Hell continue their war path on dominating everything in their path while many of their members gain power and strength to become in-charge of their religious nation. They continue to do so until the W.A.R. Assembly's destruction. With them out of the way, they continue to do what they do best: destruction and feasting. The Scions of Hell are on everyone's shit list which makes them great enemies against everyone in the NewVerse. Military The Scions of Hell don't exactly have much of a military to speak off but they have like thousands of shit loads of demons from many different sources. Here is a list: * Agony * Berserk * Blue Exorcist * Castlevania * Dante's Inferno * The Devil Inside * Devil May Cry * Diablo * Doom * Hellboy * Hellgate: London * Heroes of Might and Magic (Inferno Faction) * High School DxD * Murdered: Soul Suspect * Overlord (Anime/Light Novel) * Overlord (Video Game) * Seven Mortal Sins * Shadow Warrior * Supernatural In other words, they have a lot of demons they can use in their arsenal. However, they seem to only use space travel based on the old ships from the original schematics that the cultist used to travel across the stars. Besides that, they do have teleportation thanks to the demons from Doom. With it, they can appear on any habitable planet and conduct their raids while slowly transforming the worlds into their own image with surprise attacks. For infiltration and exerting their influence, they sent demons that are invisible to most beings in the NewVerse from Murdered: Soul Suspect or from Supernatural or demons using disguises. Other times they use undead minions in their thrall to conduct the invasions. Yet the demons are a little disorganized and do things on their own in order to gain more power which is their weakness. Customs To demons of the Scions of Hell, power is everything to demons. Fabri-souls are a valuable commodity to demons and delectable to them because all that data that can turn into energy is the main currency. But there are those that wish to horde them all to themselves in order to become more powerful. These demons can live up to centuries for each fabri-soul they devour. In order to become a powerful leader in the Scions of Hell, they must kill the current leader by any means necessary as it is among the tradition among demons. There were many accounts that demons succeeded to the throne by means of brute strength. Others try to do so through deception and cunning. However, it is the most powerful that get to rule over the Frozen Throne of Hell who have absorbed the most souls that get to rule over all demons. Those that lack power will be destroyed by lesser demons more easily. In order to stay on the throne, the Supreme Archdemon King (or Queen) will have to devour as many souls as they can in order to stay in power. Power is everything to demons no matter their form. Without power, the demon is nothing more than a servant to those with the most power. It is also a custom to use the empty husk of their victims as slave labor in order to maintain some of their structures, ships, and other things. Other times they let their victims keep their fabri-souls in order to torture them. The reason being is because the more pain and suffering a fabri-soul gets in its data, the more tasty it is to the demons. As for what they do with the bodies, they have been some...rumors. Many of these rumors include not only feasting on the fabri-souls, but also feasting on the flesh as well. Half-breeds, called Cambion, are seen as second class citizens that are treated harshly. Many of these half-demons fled to other parts of the NewVerse that guarantee them that they will be treated as equals. Known Worlds These are worlds that are known to be main points belonging to the Scions of Hell. These are worlds from different galaxies and were part of some of the nations that once resided on these worlds. Category:Factions Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations